Things That Go Bump In The Night!
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: Spin off to 'Honey, we are marooned'. What happens when DX and a Wrestling Machine can't find their hotel due to a freak snow storm? Read to find out! What happens in the final chapter? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Snow in summer?

As ever, I do not own any of the characters from the WWE roster in this story. They are property of Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon aka moron!

This is kinda a spin off from 'Honey, we are marooned!' so I'm gonna cheap plug my own story, lol! Go and read it because, from time to time, there may be some references to it.

**This story is dedicated in loving memory of Rushie (25th July 1992 - 19th July 2006).**

Enjoy!

* * *

Humming casually to themselves, Shawn Michaels and Triple H were very happy with themselves at the moment. Borderline cocky. After once again embarrassing 'poor' Mr McMahon on international television, pulling his trousers down and flashing his rear end to the Spirit Squad who were o so chuffed that they each in turn kissed his butt, the duo were more than ready for a good evenings rest. 

Swinging his car keys nonchalantly around his index finger, Triple H opened the arena door for his partner in crime. However, instead of finding the warm, evening sun beat down on them, they both found something rather different. In fact, something completely opposite...

"Holy..." Triple H chocked.

"Snow? But it's the middle of summer!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Must have come on fast!" Hunter stated.

"You can't see anything in this weather. Where is the car?"

"Just here...next to where you're stood!" Hunter rolled his eyes at his sometimes spacey friend.

"Oh right!" Shawn giggled.

Suddenly, before either man could say anymore, a familiar voice could be heard cursing...

"Where the hell's my car!" he spoke, kicking the snow in the air in frustration.

"Kurt?" Shawn muttered.

"You ok?" Hunter questioned.

"Do I look o fucking k?" Kurt rhetorically yelled.

"No, coz you're wearing shorts in the snow!" Hunter chuckled, spying the green, orange and blue tropical summer wear.

"Ha ha!" Kurt snarled sarcastically. "This snow's so thick, I can't even see where my damn car is!"

"Well, c'mon Shawn, looks like we've gotta go and find the hotel." Hunter nodded at his DX partner.

"Ummm, guys, you're not just gonna leave me here...are you?" Kurt smiled edgily.

"Well, we can't wait here all day while you find your car!" Triple H spoke, attempting to unlock the frozen car door.

"Please...don't!" Kurt begged.

"Why? You're not scared of the dark...are you?" Hunter laughed.

"No, it's just ummm really cold out here!" Kurt lied.

"Besides," Shawn began, placing an arm across Kurt's shoulders "What kind of Christian would I be if I didn't agree to bring Kurt with us?"

"Gee, is this the same Christian who tells people to suck it on a weekly basis!" Triple H joked.

"C'mon Hunter...pwease!" Shawn pleaded on behalf of Kurt, both men bringing out their puppy dog eyes in full force.

"Fine!" Triple H sighed, finally managing to get the car unlocked.

"Thank you!" Kurt gratefully replied, getting in the back of the car on his own.

"Are we actually gonna be _able_ to find the hotel?" Shawn asked, pulling the seat belt over his head.

"Of course we will!" Triple H sniggered "I'm driving so nothing in the world will go wrong!" he continued as Shawn and Kurt gave each other worried glances.

* * *

Three hours later... 

"Where the fuck are we?" Hunter mumbled.

"I dunno Mr 'I can do it all'!" Kurt scoffed.

"Ha ha, not funny Angle!"

"We can't just drive around all night!" Shawn told.

"I realise that...shit!" Triple H murmured, as the car came to a perfect stop.

"This can't be happening!" Shawn gasped.

"Kurt, get out and push the car!" Triple H demanded.

"Why me?" Kurt pouted.

"Because Shawn has a bad back and I'm steering this car!"

"Still burying people, huh Hunter?" Kurt muttered, slamming the car door as hard as he could before attempting to push the car.

"Besides, why else would I agree to bring him?" Hunter shrugged.

* * *

Ten minutes of pushing from behind later (?) Kurt was a little more than weary. Puffing and panting, he stumbled to the drivers side of the car and confronted Triple H head on. 

"Keep pushing, baldy!" the Game ordered, keeping his focus on the road ahead.

"Please...10 minutes..." Kurt exhaled heavily "I've lost all feeling in my hands!"

"Oh that's no excuse!" Hunter tutted "C'mon, chop chop!"

"Just a minute!" HBK interrupted "Do you even know _where_ we are going?"

"Like I said; to the hotel!"

"No but where are we _now_? We've been driving for nearly three and a half hours and have gotten nowhere!" Shawn stated.

"It can't be that much further, can it?" Triple H quizzed.

"I...can't...go...on!" Kurt wrapped his arms around his frozen body.

"Quit complaining!"

"Hunter!" Shawn sternly said. "We can't keep going on like this. It could be miles out of our way!"

"Is that my fault?"

"Yes!"

"Exactly...don't disagree with me Shawn!" Triple H implored.

"L...L...Look!" Kurt pointed.

In the mists of the clouds and snow storms was an 18th Century Gothic mansion situated at the top of a small hill.

"Why don't we go and seek shelter there for the evening?" Shawn suggested.

"Shawn, I want to go to bed in my King sized bed for the King of Kings not some skull encrusted, graveyard!" Hunter disagreed.

"Let's have a vote," HBK began "Who thinks we _shouldn't_ stay there this evening?"

Only Triple H put his hand up.

"Who thinks we should stay there this evening?" Shawn asks, knowing for well that him and Kurt would say yes. "Well that settles that; off to the castle we go!" Shawn giddily replied.

"Keep pushing Kurt!" Triple H sighed, hating that he had lost power.

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

What will be in store for Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle as they enter the mansion? Plus, will they be the only wrestlers to come across it?

Check back for more, soon!

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter, they'll get longer, I promise! 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Things that go bump!

Thanks to everyone who read and to those of you who reviewed this story so far (LCHime, The Leijant, Danielle Smith, Respecttheundertaker, NWOrderly fashion, SaraHHH and RedHeadedFanGirl), it means a lot to me! Oh and, by the way, there is no separate Raw, Smackdown! and ECW in this story. All rosters are together. Enjoy!

* * *

After fifteen minutes of Kurt helplessly pushing the car up the hill, all three men arrived at the mansion. D Generation X members Shawn and Hunter got out from the car, taking their luggage from the boot. Once locking it, all three men walked up to the porch of the mansion and looked up in awe. 

"It's huge!" Kurt gasped.

"No his not!" Shawn mumbled, glancing over at Trips.

"Ha ha 'Heartbreak Kid'! Who's gonna knock on the door?" Hunter asked.

"Not me!" Kurt replied "I'm frozen to the spot!"

"Shawn?"

"Nu huh it looks scary!" Shawn shook his head.

"Fine!" Triple H grumbled, pressing the doorbell. As the funeral march began to play, he leapt back hastily, nearly knocking poor Kurt to the floor!

After a few moments, the solid oak door creaked open, coldly inviting the men to stroll in.

"After you!" Shawn and Kurt spoke in unison, as Triple H lead the way, blissfully unaware that four pairs of eyes were watching their every move...

"Wow, it's a lot warmer in here!" Kurt gratefully rubbed his hands together, as Shawn slammed the door...loudly!

"Sorry!" he mouthed, as dust came falling from the top of the wooden frames.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Hunter called, cupping his hands together.

"This place _must_ be deserted!" Kurt guessed.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Triple H repeated, standing on a few of the staircase's steps.

"It's dark in here!" Shawn mumbled, flicking the light on...or at least attempting to. "Power's out!"

Always prepared, Triple H dragged a lighter from his pocket. Moving around, he spied three candles stood on an antique table. Lighting them, he presented Shawn and Kurt with one.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Kurt piped up.

"Let's go upstairs." Triple H softly spoke, grabbing his hand luggage.

"Do you think that's wise?" HBK quizzed.

"Yeah, Shawn's right, I don't think we can just barge in here and stay the night without permission!" Kurt agreed.

"Let me get this straight. I drive for hours and hours for us to find a place to sleep for the night, right? I get...exhausted from the efforts of driving in the snow, yes?"

"At least you weren't in the freezing cold pushing the car!" Kurt complained.

"Be quiet! Anyway, where was I?"

"You were saying how very stressful it was to drive in the snow!" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes! So, we find a mansion, a _mansion_ of all things, in the middle of nowhere. I didn't want to come in yet you two made it absolutely crystal clear that you wanted to stay here, yes? Now, you want to find somewhere else because we don't get permission? Tsk tsk, Shawn, I'm surprised at you! We are D Generation X, the most powerful faction in WWE history! We can do whatever we want, whenever we want!"

"During work hours, yes." Shawn semi agreed.

"Wow, Trips, you're sounding more like Vinney Mac everyday!" Kurt chuckled "He let's the storyline's dominate his life! Remember when the whole country was under Martial Law? Geez, what a windbag! I mean..."

"Silence!" Triple H ordered "We are staying here the night and that's final!"

Just as both Shawn and Kurt opened their cute mouths to disagree, a crash of thunder and a shaft of lightening shook the old mansion. Both men caught up with the Game, who was already at the top of the stairs.

"It's not as big as it all looks, from the outside." Triple H decided, opening and closing many of the houses doors.

"See, told ya Stephanie had said that!" Shawn mocked to Kurt, Triple H less than amused.

"Oh. Seems like there is only one bedroom." Triple H ignored the taunts "The other rooms all have junk in them. C'mon." he encouraged, relighting his flickering candle.

"Well it's ummm, cosy?" Shawn sighed, flopping onto the edge of the bed, worn out from yet another edition of Raw.

"Man, I'm beat!" Kurt rubbed his bald head wearily.

"I dunno why you two are complaining, I'm the one doing all of the work!" Triple H moaned.

All of a sudden, there was a thunderous thud from downstairs.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Shawn inquired.

"Yes." Kurt replied bluntly, moving closer to his Wrestlemania 21 opponent.

"Nah, it was nothing to worry about. Probably the door." the King of Kings attempted to put his friends minds at rest, pulling back the curtain to get a view from the back of the house. "Man, the snow sure is settling thickly!"

"I hope it calms down by tomorrow evening. I have a plane to catch." Shawn yawned.

"Me too, buddy." Kurt answered.

"You'd be lucky to get out of here by tomorrow let alone be on a plane home looking at how this stuff his falling!" Triple H warned, closing the curtains.

Again, there was a thump coming from downstairs.

"Ummm, well, we'd better get into bed." Triple H decided, he himself becoming a little nerved by the noise.

"Do you think we ought to go and check it out?" Shawn quizzed.

"No, it's best if we don't." Kurt responded, Triple H nodding in agreement.

"Let's just go to sleep and forget about it." Triple H spoke, pulling back the bed covers. "Get in."

"What? We have to _share_ a bed?" Kurt screwed his nose up in repulsion.

"Like I said, all of the other rooms have shit in them. We have to share. Plus, it'll keep us all warm."

"Ok..." Shawn and Kurt replied in uncontrolled harmony, following Triple H into bed.

"Shawn, can I go in the middle instead? I'm the coldest." Kurt quizzed.

"I like sleeping next to Shawn!" Triple H said.

"Don't worry, you'll get warm soon!" Shawn told, trying to stay as far away from either man as possible.

Abruptly, there came another crash from downstairs. All three men bolted their bodies upright.

"Now I'm scared!" Shawn whispered.

However, there wasn't time to be scared as footsteps could be heard making their way up the rickety staircase...

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'... 

Who are the 'intruders'? How will the men cope sharing one bed?

Check back for more, soon!

* * *

Ok, well, that's chapter two! There will be more additions to thecreepy house next chapter, but whom? Read to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, it's only you!

"Oh my God, they're coming!" Kurt whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Shawn asked Triple H, gripping to his arm for support.

"First of all, get off my arm."

"Sorry!"

"Next, we keep as quiet as possible so that they don't know we're here!" Hunter mimed.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear a word you were saying!" Kurt replied.

"Urgh, never mind, just blow out the candles." Triple H insisted.

As the footsteps grew louder and louder and closer and closer, Shawn, Kurt and Triple H moved closer together. The only sound to be heard in the room were their heartbeats.

"They're coming to get us!" Kurt uttered.

"Shhh!" Triple H ordered.

Suddenly, the door swung abruptly open...

"AAAARRRRR!" The three men in bed yelled.

"Oh wait, it's only you!" Triple H regained his composure, moving away from Shawn.

"What do you mean 'It's only you'?" one of the men replied.

"Dat...dat's no cool!" the second entrant to the room tutted, tossing an apple into the air.

"Get in there...NOW!" A gruff female voice bellowed, all five men in the bedroom turning to face the doorway.

Stumbling into the doorway, Shawn, Kurt and Triple H knew who the mack wearing boy was immediately...

"Shelton! Take that off or you'll drip snow everywhere...NOW!" his Mama roared until her dark face grew even darker.

"Ye..yes Mama." the former Intercontinental Champion responded, some would say in fear.

"SI' DOWN!" Mama Benjamin continued, this time, directing her shouting at the other two men; the Legend Killer Randy Orton and Mr Cool himself, Carlito.

"Yes Mama." they both replied timidly, taking their candles and sitting in the corner next to Kurt's bedside.

"Don't mind us asking but, how come you guys - and ladies - are here too?" Shawn inquired respectfully.

"Well, it's like this..." Randy began.

"Shut your mouth you womanising, arrogant jerk!" Mama Benjamin commanded "_I'm_ going to tell that Sexy Boy how come we are here!" she continued, smiling broadly at a worried looking HBK as she puffed up her hair.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Mama Benjamin and Shelton were about ready to leave the arena. She had returned to Raw ever since her son had been under performing in her eyes. After losing to both Johnny Nitro and Carlito in the same evening, she decided that she needed to return as his valet to make sure he at least won matches, let alone regaining the Intercontinental Championship._

_"Oh my...Shelton, look at all that snow!" she gasped._

_"Wow Mama, looks cold out there!" Shelton replied casually._

_"I know it does...my poor baby's gonna get turned into an icicle!" she cried as she began searching deep into her handbag. "Good job I came well prepared!"_

_"Nah, I'll be fine!" Shelton gulped, knowing full well what his Mom was like in these situations._

_"Argh, found it!" she grinned "There you go, baby!"_

_"Mama there is no way on God's green earth I am wearing that!"_

_"Luckily for you it's white at the minute then, isn't it? Come on, put it on!"_

_"No Mama, I haven't worn one of these since I was three years old!" he disagreed, nervously spying the bright yellow mack his Mom conveniently had with her._

_"Nonsense, come on, put it on!" she persisted, becoming a little angry._

_He knew it was no use; if he put up a fight, the situation would just become a lot more embarrassing for him anyway. Reluctantly giving in, his Mama helped dress him. Unfortunately for Shelton, two men who were coming around the corridor were about to make the situation worse...a lot, lot worse._

_"Hey Shelton!" the Legend Killer spoke "Nice mumu!"_

_"Yeah, where'd you get it from; Toys R Us?" Carlito mocked, noticing the orange duck and beak on the hood._

_"Ha ha, very funny!" Shelton dryly responded._

_"There...my baby looks so good!" Mama Benjamin gleamed with pride, stepping back to get a better shot of her son. Standing on tip toes to give her son a big, wet, lipstick encrusted kiss...I did mention it was huge, right?_

_Shelton was less than impressed. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Randy and Carlito laughing their heads off...not for long though!_

_"And what's so funny?" Mama Benjamin questioned fiercely, placing her hands on her hips, turning to face the two men._

_"Nothing...no he looks wonderful!" they spoke in harmony._

_"Good." she nodded, as she began searching in her handbag once again "Here you are!"_

_Randy and Carlito looked on in horror as Mama Benjamin handed them their very own macks._

_"Put them on...NOW!" she shouted._

_"Do you wanna be a frog or a fish?" Carlito looked over at a concerned Randy._

_"Neither!" he hastily replied, running out topless into the snow._

_"Ummm gotta go!" Carlito agreed, catching up with his car partner for the evening._

_"That was great Mama!" Shelton howled._

_"BE QUIET and show some manners!" she ordered, handing Shelton her bags and their prepared to brace the snow._

_Over at the other side of the car park, Carlito and Randy were already in their car. The problem was, it was out of gas..._

_"I thought you said you were gonna fill it up!" Randy complained._

_"Nah, I'm too cool to fill cars up. I don't want my apples getting oily!"_

_"Now what are we gonna do? All of the gas stations are bound to be closed because of the weather!" Randy sulked._

_However, it was as if a light bulb went off over each man's heads. Jumping from their rented car, they dashed over to the Benjamin's in hope of hitching a ride._

_"So now you want to be friends, huh?" Shelton smirked._

_"Show some manners, boy!" Mama Benjamin sternly told her son, slapping him on the arm. "You can come with us on one condition?"_

_"What's that?" Carlito inquired._

_"YOU KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT AND DON'T SAY A WORD UNTIL I STOP THIS CAR, YOU UNDERTSAND!"_

_"Yes Mama!" they shakily responded, hoping into the back of the car._

_"Good...get ready for the ride of your LIFE!" she concluded, speeding off through the snow in her 4 by 4._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

"We followed you three because we thought you would know the way back to the hotel." Shelton chimed in. "Or at least, we _hoped_ you would've..."

"Wait, but, wouldn't we have seen you?" Kurt considered.

"Nah, remember, the snow was really thick and came on really heavy." Hunter reminded.

"How could I forget?" Kurt muttered.

"Looks like it's us seven then!" Carlito confirmed.

"You don't mind...do you Shawn?" Mama Benjamin purred, bounding onto the bed, hovering close to Shawn's face as she twirled some of his long, golden locks around her pinky finger.

"Ummm, no, Mrs Benjamin."

"That's good!" she chuckled. "Now, you three out of bed, Mama needs to get warm!"

And with that, Shawn, Kurt and Triple H had been relegated to the floor.

"Except for you HBK. You can keep me warm!" Mama flirted.

"Ummm, maybe later!" Shawn indecisively spoke, his eyes on stalks.

But what would the rest of the night entail?

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

Will there be anymore surprises? Will Shawn get into bed with Mama Benjamin? How many of the WWE Superstar's will cross paths with Mama Benjamin?

Check back for more, soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations, bumps and floss!

Hey, just wanna give a shout a big thank you to those who are reading and reviewing, it's great to hear your responses!

Hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

"You three did a mighty good job of getting this bed warm for Mama!" Mrs Benjamin spoke, snuggling down beneath the covers. "Are you sure you don't wanna get in bed with Mama, Shawn?"

"No, uh, thank you for the offer but I'm fine at the moment." Shawn respectfully declined.

"Because if you do, just say so and I'll make _plenty_ of room for you!" Mama licked her lips seductively.

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Randy muttered sarcastically to HBK.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU SISSY ASS!" Mama yelled.

"Sorry." Randy apologised, embarrassed to be called a sissy ass in front of his co workers.

"Mama it's f-f-f-frezzzzing!" Shelton chattered, trying to gather warmth.

"Do you want to get in bed with Mama like you did when you were a little boy?" she asked as the other members of the WWE locker room began to snigger.

"No...I'll be fine, thank you." Shelton replied shyly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mama, I'm sure." he sighed.

A few minutes of silence passed as each person in the room looked around helplessly, trying to find something to occupy their minds.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked the rest of the room.

"Time you got a watch!" Randy chuckled immaturely to himself.

"Dat...dat was a no cool joke!" Carlito sneered.

"Half past eleven." Triple H said.

"So, what should we do?" Shelton quizzed.

"Go to bed is what you should do," Mama Benjamin chimed in "It's way past your bed time! You'll be too cranky in the morning else to do anything and you know what you're like when you get cranky!" she continued, the rest of the room once again smiling evilly to each other.

"Oh, ok. Night Mama, night guys!" Shelton replied, taking his still damp mack and wrapping it around his body in an attempt to get warm again.

"SHELTON!" Mama Benjamin called.

"What is it Mama?"

"Have you flossed yet?"

"No Mom, I haven't." Shelton exhaled deeply. "I don't have any on me though."

"What do you mean you don't have any on you? That's one of Mama's golden rules is to floss properly!" she told, once again searching deep into her bottomless handbag. "Here, go to the bathroom and do it well before coming back here to be inspected." Mama guided, tossing the packaging over to her son "Oh, and take a candle."

"Is anyone coming with me?" Shelton glanced around, standing to his feet.

"Oh yes, they're all going with you to floss! All except for Shawny, he already has a perfect smile!" she winked, hoping that the others would take the hint to leave the two alone for a bit of, ummm, quality bondage, I mean ha, bonding time...

"Hey! I eat at least five apples a day, my teeth, are stronger than iron, see?" Carlito complained, taping his teeth with his knuckles.

"Do as Mama says...OR ELSE!"

"Yes Mama." Carlito replied.

"See you later...Shawny!" Triple H toyed with his best friend, punching him playfully on the arm, following the other wrestlers out of the room.

"Great!" Shawn mumbled to himself.

Mama Benjamin sat and stared at the Heartbreak Kid for a long, long time. She was hastily becoming infatuated with the man. Everything about him was just so appealing to her. Everything from his soft, blue eyes, his golden lions maine, his well toned yet slender body...yes he was beyond perfection.

"So, Shawny, isn't it about time we got to know each other, a little better." she raised her eyebrows, moving over slightly in bed to get closer to her Prince.

"Yes...well, I suppose so." he responded cautiously.

"Tell me all about...the man behind HBK." she purred, pulling the covers slightly back on the bed.

"Well, ummm, there really isn't that much to say." Shawn began.

"I'm sure there is...tell me more about your _private_ life."

"Well, ummm, I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"Oh Shawn, don't get ahead of yourself darling, we've not been on a date yet!" Mama tittered, once again puffing up her hair.

"Sorry, I meant my wife...Rebecca. We have two wonderful children and a few pets, live in San Antonio, Texas and have a great life together." Shawn shrugged.

"Oh. So you're...taken?"

"Yes." Shawn concluded.

Suddenly, Mama Benjamin began to sob "Oh Shawn, I really thought we were destined to be together!" she continued, taking a handkerchief from her handbag.

Shawn couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he had to be firm with the woman but didn't mean to make her...cry! Sitting by her side on the edge of the bed, Shawn wrapped a comforting arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Shawn...you smell wonderful!" she praised, moving closer to the Showstoppa'.

'C'mon Hunter...get back here!' Shawn pleaded in his mind.

* * *

Elsewhere, Triple H, Kurt, Randy and Carlito were stood aimlessly in the bathroom as Mr. Benjamin continued to floss for his Mummy.

"Do you think that one of us should go and check to see how Shawn is?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine with Mama!" Randy grinned.

"You're some best friend, leaving him with that...that...maniac!" Kurt stated to Hunter.

"Hey! I was told to come and floss!" Triple H defended his actions. "Besides, Shawn and Mama Benjamin make a cute couple!"

"Yeah, can you imagine sex with that...yuck!" Randy joked.

"Hey! Don't _ever_ talk about _my_ Mama like that!" Shelton shouted.

"Why not?"

"Coz...because I'll have to make remarks like that about your Mama!"

"Leave my Mom out of this, man!" Randy shook his head and the two men stood directly in front of one another.

Before anyone could stop their argument, or before they could continue, a thunderous bang came from another part of the house.

"Mama must have fallen out of bed!" Carlito grinned to himself.

"Or on top of Shawn!" Kurt spoke, wide eyed.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Hunter decided.

As the five men ventured back into the bedroom, they found Shawn cuddling Mrs Benjamin on the bed.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" Hunter mocked.

"Knock it off!" Shawn warned, through gritted teeth.

"Hey, did you guys hear that loud noise a minute ago?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, we did, we just thought that it was you guys in the bathroom." Shawn shrugged, releasing a disappointedMama Benjamin.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs." Carlito piped up.

"So...shouldn't one of us go and check it out?" Shelton inquired.

"But who?" Randy quizzed.

The six wrestlers all were too quick to say no to the proposal, each of them holding their arms up in defence.

"Fine, if you strapping men ain't gonna do it, well, looks like Mama's gonna have to." Mrs Benjamin decided, searching once again in her handbag, reaching for the rolling pin that she happens to keep handy.

"Wow, how much stuff do you keep in there?" Kurt digressed.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Shelton timidly asked.

"Of course I'm sure," she replied, planting a big kiss on the side of his cheek "I'll be back in a minute, baby."

As she disappeared, all five men looked at each other in horror.

"You can't let her go down there on her own!" Kurt scorned.

"Yeah, she's a lady!" HBK agreed.

"She's a woman? Oh, yes, she is." Randy concluded.

But would Mama Benjamin be alright?

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

How will the boys pass the time whilst waiting for Mama Benjamin to arrive back from her travels? Will she find anything?

Check back for more, soon!


	5. Chapter 5: There were six in a bed!

As the grandfather clock struck midnight, the six wrestlers all felt the cold air continue to swirl around them in the only free bedroom of the entire 18th Century, Gothic Mansion. The dull, ancient furnishings were tired, worn and dusty.

"How can we get warm?" Kurt asked, gazing around the room in hope of inspiration.

"What's behind that dresser?" Randy questioned, standing to his feet.

With the help of Carlito, they moved the dressing table awayto discover a greyfire place. Although small, everyone knew that some heat would be better than none.

"Wow, how lucky can you get!" Shelton spoke.

"How d'ya light it?" Shawn quizzed.

"Well, it's fairly new. It's gas powered so all I need to do is light it with the lighter and hopefully it'll light." Triple H pitched in. Alas, his plan failed. "There's no gas."

"Can't you give it any?" Shelton asked.

"After all, you've always been full of hot air!" Randy mocked.

"Dat...dat was a cool joke!" Carlito smirked.

"Ha ha Orton, come over here while I shove this lighter up your ass, we'd get a pretty cosy fire going then!" Triple H retaliated.

"I wonder where Mama's got to..." Shawn muttered.

"Why? Are you missing her?" Randy teased.

"No, I'm just saying she's been gone an awfully long time." Shawn looked helplessly towards the door.

"I say we get a nap in before she gets back." Carlito piped up "Coz when she does, Carlito has a feeling that that bed will be a little preoccupied."

All five men glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"But there's only one bed..."Shelton mumbled.

"Welcome to our world!" Kurt pointed at himself and D Generation X.

"Looks like we don't really have much of a choice!" Randy screwed his nose up.

After a few moments, all six men were 'comfortably' in the double bed. Triple H, Shawn and Kurt were all laid in their original positions at the top of the bed. Randy, Shelton and Carlito were scrunched up in the spaces between the other three men's bodies.

"How come we have to sleep at the bottom of the bed?" Carlito complained.

"Because I had dibs on the top end." Kurt stated.

"Me too." Shawn added.

"Plus, I like sleeping next to Shawn!" Hunter nodded, Carlito and Randy peeped at each other in a disturbed manner.

"I know someone else who would like to, given half a chance!" Kurt joked innocently.

"Leave my Mama out of this!" Shelton moaned.

"Yeah, sorry, she isn't here to defend herself!" Kurt apologised.

"It's a little weird how she's taken to you...over me!" Randy spoke arrogantly "After all, I am the Legend Killer and one hell of a ladies man!"

"What about me, Carlito. I'm the coolest man alive!"

"Hey, guys, you're fighting over my Mother!" Shelton reminded, a little shocked.

"If she was twenty years younger, Carlito may have considered giving her a test drive. She likes it rough!" he raised his eyebrows.

"Man, you're talking about my Mom!" Shelton looked on in disgust.

"Please be quiet!" Shawn begged.

"Yeah, just go to sleep!" Hunter demanded.

The other five men decided it was a good idea. Blowing out the candles, they all rested their heads in as good a manner as they could. After a few moments of complete silence, a voice spoke up.

"It's dark in here." Kurt whined.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Randy questioned.

"I dunno...it's just...too dark." Kurt shuddered.

"For fucks sake." Hunter mumbled "Can't you just shut up and sleep!"

"Sorry!"

"Come to think of it, I'm not even tired." Shawn sat up, winding Triple H up even more.

"Me neither." Kurt agreed.

"Why the fuck are you still in bed then?" Hunter asked in annoyance.

"You told us to!" Shawn reminded.

"Where's my Mama?" Shelton whinged.

"She has been gone for ages." Shawn agreed.

"C'mon Shawn, lets go for a walk and find them." Kurt decided.

"Good idea." he granted.

"Yeah the rest of us might get some sleep around here!" Triple H grumbled.

"Bless! Are we all stressed out?" Carlito mimicked.

"Button it, bum fluff head!" Hunter struck back.

* * *

Shawn and Kurt left the room before they could get stuck in the argument, both of them glad to be getting away from the others for a while.

"I wonder who lives here?" Kurt quizzed rhetorically.

"Someone who hates cleaning!" Shawn sneered at the amount of dust on the picture frames.

All of a sudden, there came laughter from the living room area. Kurt and Shawn both stood and listened intensively for a few minutes, each giving concerned looks to the other.

"We need to check that out!" Shawn decided, picking a picture from the wall as a weapon for any intruders.

"I agree!" Kurt spoke, selecting an umbrella as his weapon of choice. "What? It was the nearest thing to me!"

Both men crept carefully down the stairs, aware that they couldn't make too much noise in case they needed to sneak attack the new impostor.

"Ready?" Shawn whispered, Kurt nodding in response.

The two men bounded into the living area, shocked as to who they found.

"Edge? Lita? How'd you two get here?" Kurt inquired, dropping his 'weapon'.

Edge was laid on the sofa with Lita to his left side and Mama Benjamin the other! Kurt and Shawn could hardly believe what their blue eyes were being witness to.

"We saw DX's car parked outside along with the gorgeous Mrs Benjamin's here." Edge announced "So, as we couldn't find the hotel coz of the thick, white, creamy snow, we decided to stay here for the night. Mrs Benjamin is being most welcoming." he licked his lips in pure satisfaction.

"Plus, we've been here _many_ times before." Lita raised an eyebrow, running a finger over Edge's hairless chest.

"How come?" Shawn questioned, placing his cute little butt on one of the other seats in the room.

"Are you kidding me, Michaels? I know you are a Born Again Christian but I never thought you were naive!" Edge chuckled.

"I'm disappointed in you, Shawny!" Mama Benjamin responded, moving closer to Edge's muscular body.

"Wait? Why is he naive? This is just an old house, there's nothing more to it...right?" Kurt gulped.

"Oh yes, there is!" Lita purred.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Triple H was tossing and turning. He simply couldn't sleep without Shawn...

"Hunter, do you mind!" Randy piped up "You nearly kicked me in the nuts!"

"I never knew you had balls, pussy!" Hunter retaliated.

"At least I'm not an ass kissing bitch!" Randy raged, sitting up in bed.

"Oh yeah coz, the last time I checked, it was the other way around a few years ago. Remember a little faction, what were they called? Argh, yes, Evolution?" Triple H reacted.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Orton seethed, both men now out of the bed.

Carlito and Shelton meanwhile were sat up in bed, sprawling for a fight.

"Hey, Shelt, does you Mama keep popcorn in her handbag? I've got a feeling that this fight is gonna be a good one!" Mr Cool expressed amusement.

However, before the pointless spat could really take place, Shawn and Kurt leapt back in the room, still in astonishment at what they had just been told...

"Oh my gosh, guys..." Kurt began.

But what is so unusual about the house?

* * *

Next chapter in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

What is the mystery Kurt and Shawn have just uncovered? How will the other superstars react to the news as well as the arrival of Edge and Lita? Does Mama Benjamin fall in love...again?

Check back for more, soon!


	6. Chapter 6: This place creeps me out!

Hey another big thanks to you guys who are reading andreviewing, it's great to know you are enjoying this fic!

* * *

"What? You two look like you've seen a ghost!" Triple H chuckled, "I'll deal with you later!" he pointed at a cocky Orton.

Kurt and Shawn entered the room, both looking a little more than flustered. Dropping themselves onto the bed, they were both still surprised at the new revelation...

"Are you gonna tell us or are you gonna sit there looking stupid?" Carlito mocked.

"This house...we have to get out of it!" the Heartbreak Kid began.

"How d'ya suggest we do that? Haven't you seen the snow outside?" Triple H reasoned, opening the curtains.

"No, no, you don't understand!" Kurt continued, moving stealthily over to the door, shutting it lightly. "This place...it's a brothel!"

"A what?" Shelton questioned naively.

"A brothel!" Shawn repeated, praying the Lord above for forgiveness.

"What's a brothel?" Shelton quizzed, the other five men in the room gasping and glancing at each other in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Carlito muttered.

"Ok, I'll explain..." Kurt spoke "A brothel is..."

"A whore house!" Randy exclaimed, interrupting an annoyed Olympic Gold Medallist.

"A very good choice of words there!" Shawn sighed sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh, where's my Mama!" Shelton cried.

As if by magic, she replied to her offspring.

"I'm right here, baby!" she tittered, kicking the door down as she made her way into the room.

Edge's arms were laced around both Lita and Mama Benjamin! The other six WWE employees gazed on in amazement.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Shelton stood.

"Well, I'm getting acquainted with Edgy here!" she cooed, wrapping a lock of his dyed blonde hair around her pinkie finger, much like she had down with Shawn a few hours previously.

"Mama, we need to talk!" Shelton sternly spoke.

"Why, honey, what's the matter?" she came across concerned, moving away from Edge closer to her son.

"C'mon, we need to talk!" Shelton repeated, dragging Mama off somewhere more private.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlito, Randy and Hunter glared at Edge and Lita, the two smirking casually at each other.

"Look baby, a bed!" Lita purred, Carlito and Shawn moving out of the way whilst she clambered between the covers. "Coming?"

"Oh yeah, in a minute!" Edge responded, kicking his shoes off and removing his other articles of clothing.

"Oh my God..." Shawn whispered to himself, covering his eyes.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" the King of Kings asked.

"Not everyone wants to see it!" Shawn agreed.

"Speak for yourselves!" Orton ogled "Carlito, pass the popcorn!"

Carlito, wide eyed, looked at Randy is utter disgust. "You actually wanna see this?"

"Yes."

"Dat...dat's no cool!"

"Hey, this is a brothel you know, he can look if he wants!" Lita stood up for Randy...just as Edge was doing for her!

"That's it...I've had enough!" Shawn stormed out of the room in sheer repulsion, Edge just shrugging at his actions as Lita slipped off her non-existant top.

"Do you think we ought to go and see if he's alright?" Kurt nudged Hunter.

"Yeah, definitely. Carlito...are you coming?"

"No, not yet...oh, right, oh, yeah I'll catch you up!" he spoke, himself now joining Randy in becoming a little preoccupied by the, ummm, display in front of them. Kurt and Triple H rolled their eyes.

"Boys; so easily amused!" Hunter wisecracked, leaving with Kurt in search of his best friend.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shelton was warning his beloved Mama of the dangers of Edge. They were in the bathroom, a place to escape the cold, yet strange, summers winds and snow.

"Mama, he's just a playa...I don't want you to get hurt by him!" he spoke from the heart.

"Edge would never do that to me," she snickered, turning to the mirror to apply more lipstick "Unlike Shawn."

"Shawn didn't mean to upset you," Shelton rationalised "In fact, he said those things so he _didn't_ offend you."

"Maybe...still, there's a good vibe about Edge."

"How can you honestly say that?" Shelton questioned, anger present in his voice "Edge is a good for nothing, son of a bitch! He'll go with anything with a pulse!"

"Shelton!" Mama wheezed "How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You know what...I think you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what!" Shelton cried.

"Jealous of what me and Edge have together!"

"Mama, you met him half an hour ago! You have NOTHING together!"

"We'll soon see about that!" Mama tisked, slamming her handbag on the rim of the basin, packing all of her make up away. "At least Edge _does_ have gold around his waist!" she hissed, exiting the bathroom door, slamming it hard behind her.

"Mama, wait!" Shelton yelped after her.

* * *

At this point, Kurt and Hunter were still searching for Shawn. However, they quickly found the Heartbreak Kid stood all alone in the darkness of the living room.

"Hey buddy." Hunter murmured "How's it going?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Shawn muttered.

"So, ummm, are you coming back up to the bedroom?" Kurt inquired.

"Not while they're still in there...in fact, I hate this place, you know? It just gives me the creeps! I wanna get out of here!" Shawn replied, heading towards the door.

"No Shawn, you can't, not in this weather." Hunter rationally spoke, laying a firm yet comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder. "We need to stick together on this one."

"Yeah, Hunter's right." Kurt corresponded "I don't like what's going on up there anymore than you do but, equally, we can't leave. It's just not safe."

"Is that up there safe, huh?" Shawn questioned, not necessarily looking for an answer.

"I know, Shawn." Hunter squeezed his shoulder "But remember what it was like to be young. I know you're Born Again and don't wanna be apart of it but we don't have a lot of choice. Until the weather clears a little, we have to settle here. There's nothing more we can do until then."

"You're right." Shawn exhaled thoughtfully, turning to face the other two men. "I'm sorry."

"Don't even mention it!" Kurt spoke, inviting Shawn for a hug.

"Can we just sit down here for a few minutes, you know, just to let the air clear a bit?" Shawn suggested, releasing from the grip of the Wrestling Machine.

"Sure, whatever you want." Hunter smiled lightly.

But what would they do next?

* * *

Next time on 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

Shawn, Kurt and Hunter make their way back to the bedroom but will they be shocked at what they find? How will Mama Benjamin react to seeing Edge and Lita in bed? Plus, how will the eight sleep deprived yet alert WWE workers pass the time and surpass boredom?

Check back for more, soon!

* * *

Looks like you got it right kaykyaka :)


	7. Chapter 7: Bedtime and boredom!

Storming through the corridors of the old mansion, Mama Benjamin could hardly believe the tone of voice her son was using with her. 'How dare he say that about my Edgey-poo!' she mused aggressively to herself, slamming the bedroom door open.

Staring blankly at the bed, she found Edge and Lita hugging each other, rather too cosily for her liking. Edge could sense that something was up with his new 'big, main squeeze'.

"Mama, hello baby!" he soothed, pulling back the covers and tapping the side of the bed lightly. "There is always room for one more!" he licked his lips, seeing Mrs Benjamin smile broadly at him, puffing her hair up.

"As long as you are sure..." she unsurely spoke.

"Of course I am...there is more than enough Edge for everyone!" he joked, Mama taking over her mumu to reveal her bra and panties!

Randy and Carlito glanced at each other in sickness. This was more than they bargained for...

"Ok, ummm, we'll be going now." Randy decided hastily, scooting over to the door, jogging down the stairs, closely followed by an appalled appearing Carlito.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shawn, Kurt and Hunter were trying to get some sleep, each man having nothing better to do. Suddenly though, they were interrupted by a nauseated Mr. Cool and Legend Killer.

"Move up!" Randy patted Shawn's leg, waking the Heartbreak Kid from his nap, making him sit up so there was room for him on the sofa.

"What? Had enough?" Kurt asked, watching Shawn sit up for the youngest Orton.

"You could say that..." Carlito interrupted, taking a seat next to Randy.

"Mrs Benjamin decided it was time to join in." Randy raised an eyebrow in disappointment.

"Urgh!" Hunter muttered.

"Hey, where's Shelton?" Shawn questioned, glancing around the room.

"Dunno, we thought he was with you." Carlito shrugged.

However, Shelton was about to get the most rude awakening of his life...

"Mama?" he inquired in shock, stepping into the bedroom.

"Shelton, come in baby." she implored, pulling her hair back into shape.

"No, I don't even wanna look at you." Shelton turned around, banging the door to leave.

"Shelton!" Mama shouted after him.

"Leave him, he'll be fine." Edge promised, making Mama stare directly into his eyes.

"But..."

"No buts, darling." he hushed.

* * *

Shelton attempted to find the other guys, trying to forget the images clouding his mind. He could hear gossiping from down stairs so followed the sounds to where the five other wrestlers were.

"Hey Shelton." they all greeted.

"Hey." he replied, rather downcast.

"How ya doing?" Randy asked casually, trying to divert his attention from his Mama.

"Fine." he mumbled indecisively.

"Is it still not safe up there?" Shawn quizzed.

"No." he snorted.

"Oh."

"I'm soooooo bored!" Kurt whined, putting his head in his hands.

"We all are." Shawn sighed.

"What can we do to pass time?" Carlito searched.

"How about we watch TV!" Randy decided.

"Unless your gonna make the electricity in your ass crack, that plan's out of the window." Triple H disappointed the young Orton.

"There must be something we can do without electricity..." Carlito moaned.

"There is but we need women!" Randy grinned.

"Oh not you too!" HBK groaned.

"Why don't you go and rejoin them upstairs, I'm sure Lita would assist you with that!" Kurt yelled in exasperation that he felt from Shawn.

"Geez, lighten up, it was just a joke!" Randy tutted rather aggressively.

"Look, how about we get something to do, you know, to keep us occupied." Shawn reasoned.

"The question is, what?" Carlito mused aloud.

"You lot can amuse yourselves, I'm gonna have a nap!" Randy moodily said, walking into the next door room which had a shabby, silk Psychologist style sofa in it, wrapping his arms solidly around himself.

Just then, Triple H had a sadistic yet brilliant idea...

"Shelton, do me a favour..." he spoke, grabbing the young man closer to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Lita had fallen to sleep, giving Edge and Mama Benjamin time to get to know each other a little better. However, they were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

To make sure that his lover was not awoken by the tapping, Edge pulled on a pair of jeans and went to the door to see just what the disturbance was...

"Shelton." he falsely smiled "And what can I do for you?"

"Hi I just need to borrow my Mama's bag, if that's ok. I need some of my things." Shelton responded, making his way into the room, shocked yet saddened to see his Mama still undressed.

"Sure." Edge nodded, Mama folding her arms, refusing to even look at her son after the harsh words from earlier.

"If anything's missing Shelton..." she warned.

"There won't be." the young man from South Carolina reassured.

Making his way down the rickety stairs, he and the other four men began to search frantically for what Triple H so desired.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, it is a little...rude." Shawn spoke.

"Look, Orton deserves it. The little punk has been running his mouth off ever since we got here. I think it's time for a little payback!" Triple H raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, he'll wake up." Carlito shook his head.

"No he won't! Once he's asleep, the 'Legend Killer' sleeps like a Legends Baby!" Triple H scoffed confidently, leading the men into the next room where Randy was sure enough sleeping soundly.

Poking his former protégé, Triple H signalled for the men to come closer. On his lead, they all offered him their 'goodies' from Mama Benjamin's bag.

As the transformation continued, Randy stirred faintly, all five men stepping back slightly. Thankfully - or not so thankfully for Randy - he turned over so that Triple H could get a better shot of him.

"There, that should do it!" he whispered to his partners in crime, they all sniggering along with him.

"I can't wait till he wakes up!" Shelton smirked.

"Neither can I!" Kurt snickered.

"Dat...dat will be cool!" Carlito grinned mischievously.

"C'mon, lets wait until he wakes up." Shawn urged, dragging the other men with him.

But what have they done exactly to the Legend Killer?

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

How will Randy react to his transformation? As the wrestlers start to get hungry, who will they turn to in this moment of crisis?

Check back for more, soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Make up, misery and hunger!

About an hour later, Shawn, Kurt, Triple H, Carlito and Shelton were all dozing to themselves in the living room, each waiting for the youngest Orton to wake up in the room next door. None of the men were in a real deep sleep; they were too eager for him to awake from his slumber.

"Hi guys!" they heard the St. Louis, Missouri resident speak, as he came strolling over to them in the living quarters, all five men waking right up.

Stretching, Randy couldn't understand why all of them were smiling like Cheshire cats at him. Pulling a hand through his hair, he was shocked to discover that he couldn't. Gulping, he felt around at the top of his head, realising that his hair was tied in little bunches! Snatching a candle from the side of HBK, he dashed over to the near by mirror and spied his face in absolute horror.

As the other men nearly pissed themselves with laughter, Orton could not contain his frustrations. Stamping his foot on the ground, he muttered under his breath to himself, pulling the bunches as carefully as he could from his head, grimmacing with pain.

He couldn't believe that they had managed to make him look like a drag queen! Smearing the lipstick from his lips, he scampered to the bathroom to inspect the damage in closer details.

"Ewww!" he moaned to himself, removing the false eye lashes with Diamante detailing that made him squeal in horror. "There is no way I'm gonna get this crap off my face!" he said, his bottom lip trembling in anger. A hazardous mixture of bright blue eye shadow on his eye lids and florescent pink blush made him nearly sick to his stomach. Rubbing his face with soap until it nearly bled, he got the majority of the muck off.

Trudging his way downstairs, the other men knew that payback and redemption would be the only things on his mind...

"Looking good Randy." Carlito spoke.

"Or should we say...Randella!" Hunter wise cracked, the room once again erupting in laughter.

"You bastards!" Randy snarled, getting close to Triple H, Kurt and Shelton blocking him from the Games way.

"Easy, Orton, c'mon, it was just a little rib, right? After all, you play them on people all of the time." Triple H smirked in satisfaction, his fingers entwining with each other.

"If Edge had seen you, he would have recruited you!" Kurt joked, the Legend Killer's eyes becoming narrower.

As the room went quiet, everyone sat down and were staring blankly into space once again.

"I'm hungry." Shawn piped up.

"Yeah, me too." Randy agreed moodily.

"I would offer you some of my apples but dat would not be cool. I wouldn't hit my five a day target else." Carlito offered half heartedly. "Besides, I couldn't get to them anyway; they are upstairs in my bag with the threesome."

"Are they still going at it?" Kurt looked at Randy.

"How the fuck am I meant to know." he scowled.

"We didn't know whether you listened in or not..." Kurt shrugged.

"Or even joined in!" Triple H muttered.

Randy rolled his eyes. "What is it, 'pick on Randy day'!"

"Only if you'd like it to be!" Shawn chuckled.

Once again, the room was in silence. Triple H began to grin to himself, his stomach rumbling but his brain still functioning...

"Shelton, how would you like to do us all a favour?" he smiled evilly at the former Intercontinental Champion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Mama Benjamin and Lita were sleeping peacefully. Still in the centre however was Edge, cursing under his breath. 

"What's up, baby?" Lita squinted, waking up.

"No signal." he snarled, throwing his phone on the ground in disgust.

"Who was you trying to call?"

"You know, the usual."

"It's great it just being the two of us though...well almost." Lita raised an eyebrow, rubbing a hand over Edge's firm yet relatively flat stomach.

"Yeah, I wish fatty would piss off for a while." Edge whispered in his lovers ear.

Perfect timing had never been so applicable. A knock came at the door, Lita getting up, pulling Edge's lengthily t-shirt over her head. She opened the door to find Mama Benjamin's offspring standing cautiously at the door.

"Is it safe for me to speak to my Mama?"

When Lita nodded, spying the young man up and down, he entered. Mama sat up in bed, forgetting about their disagreement prior to now.

"What is it, baby?" she questioned, pulling the covers back from her body.

"Mama I'm _starving_!" he pouted "It's been like twelve hours since I ate!"

"Oh my poor baby!" Mama gasped sympathetically, jumping from the bed. "I'll make you some nice food!"

"Only if you aren't busy..." he sulked.

"I'm _never_ too busy to make my baby some food!" Mama rushed Shelton to the door, the thought of her son being hungry sending her into a cold sweat.

Mama waddled down the stairs as quickly as she could, Shelton giving a thumbs up to Hunter.

"Are any of you hungry?" Mama questioned Shelton's co-workers.

"Yeah, you bet!" the all mumbled in unison.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get my skates on!" Mama mouthed to herself, pulling an apron from her bag. "I'll do my best but it just depends what kind of appliances they have here. The electricity and gas are still out."

"We know you will, Mama!" Carlito nodded, putting an arm around her.

As she took three candles and her bag in search of the kitchen, Triple H smirked at Shelton. "Nice one, mate!"

"I can't believe she is falling for it!" Kurt put his hands on his bald head.

"SHELTON!" Mama yelled , strolling back into the living room "It's gonna take a couple of hours baby, I'm so sorry!" she apologised.

"Don't worry Mama, we can wait." Shelton called back, watching his Mama getting back to the hard work.

"Oh what?" Randy whispered in agitation.

"Two hours!" Carlito raised an eyebrow "Dat's no cool - I'm gonna have passed out from hunger by then!"

"Why don't we go and find some supplies?" Randy asked.

"Sure, can't be a lot worse than sitting here!" Carlito mumbled.

But what kind of supplies are the men talking about?

* * *

Next time on 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'... 

Will Randy and Carlito find what they are looking for? Does Triple H's plan backfire? Will everyone like Mama Benjamin's cooking?

Check back for more, soon!

BTW thank you LCHime and your boyfriend for the make up and hair styling ideas!


	9. Chapter 9: Schemes and Supplies!

Randy and Carlito were exploring the vast house in search of their 'supplies'. Each clutching a candle, they came to a door. Behind that door, there was a flight of stairs; a long, winding stair case which approached a darkened room.

"Jackpot!" the Legend Killer exclaimed, "C'mon!"

"Are you sure?" Carlito cautiously questioned. "It might not be down there..."

"Of course it will be!" Randy rolled his eyes "It's the basement, that's where it's usually kept."

"I guess..."

"Come on, we have nothing better to do. Let's investigate!" Randy urged, leading Carlito down the dimly lit stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room the rest of the wrestlers were sat waiting expectantly for some food. However, it wasn't just to be the four of them for long...

"Where the fuck is _my_ Mama Benjamin?" Edge scowled, Lita hand in hand with him.

"In the kitchen making us dinner." Shawn exhaled.

"That's great; that's just swell! I've been waiting upstairs for her. It's bad enough that I haven't go any other entertainment other than my girl here anyway and it's pathetic that the only other shag I can get is with a fat, middle aged woman!"

Shelton stood to his feet. He disliked Edge at the best of times but today was just about to tip him over the border...

"Shut up man, before I _make_ you shut up!"

"Easy, Shelton!" Kurt uttered, standing between the two men.

"He's only saying what everybody else in this room thinks!" Lita interrupted, stepping forward. "It's only _he_ has the balls to say it!"

Triple H stood near them. "Geez, for a split second I thought you said 'he'?"

"I did!"

"Survey says _you_ should have said 'we' instead!" Hunter wise cracked.

"Ha ha, you're pathetic too!" Edge spat, retaking Lita's arm.

"For a second I thought you were looking in a mirror!" Triple H shrugged. "But then I remember that I'm a ten time Champ. You held the belt for a month and I can make sure that you lose that belt now quicker than before!"

Before Shawn could even attempt to be the voice of reason, unusual laughs and giggling could be heard coming into the room.

Randy and Carlito waltzed in to the room, arm in arm, each swigging a bottle of brandy.

"H...he...hel...hello ya'll." Randy greeted, releasing Carlito from his clutches. "How ya'll doin'?"

"What the hell?" Triple H turned around in confusion. "How many of them have you had?" he questioned, pointing at the brandy bottle.

"Ummm...more than...than one...I think!" Orton shrugged, taking another gulp of the alcoholic clutched firmly in his hand.

"D...Dat's cool brandy!" Carlito smiled manically, opening the other bottle he had brought with him.

"Ok, you guys need to go and sober up somewhere!" Shawn told.

"What, us?" Randy almost chocked, swallowing the bitter beverage "We're just fine, 'HBK'!"

"Never felt cooler!" Carlito nodded.

"Just sit down." Kurt urged the two men.

As both Carlito and Randy sat down on the sofa, the other men looked at each other in concern.

Randy sat grinning mischievously at Carlito. Lifting his hand to Carlito's head, he began to pat his beloved afro. "Pretty cat!"

"Wha...where?" Carlito shot up, searching for the feline.

"He's so soft," he replied, taking a break to hiccup "and furry!"

"Hey, leave my pussy...pussy a...alone!" Carlito smackedRandy's hand in agitation, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Me...I like pussy!" Randy hicked once again.

Suddenly, Orton did a sitting nip up and dashed up the stairs to the bathroom. Sliding down the banister stairs, he staggered into the room with several rolls of toilet paper.

Lobbing a roll at Carlito, Randy unravelled his roll, screwing it into balls. Creeping behind Hunter, he threw one of his home made balls at his former Evolution team mate before jogging back to the sofa and retaking his seat next to Carlito.

Hunter raised an eyebrow at the 26 year old. "Wow, that really hurt me!" he spoke mockingly.

"Owww, I'm really sowry!" the Legend Killer got up once again "I didn't mean to hurt you!" he continued, travelling closer very slowly to Triple H. "I would never, _ever_ hurt you!" he gulped.

"Orton it's called sarcasm, ok?"

"No...no...no, I don't wanna think of Hunty hurt!" Randy added, scraping the King of King's hair away from his eyes. "Whe...where did I hit you?" he soothed.

"On my head." Hunter said crystal clearly.

"Lemme...let me kiss it better!"

"No, really Orton, it's fine!" Hunter eyed him awkwardly.

"No, I feel...feel...bad!" he responded.

Puckering up, Hunter shot away from Randy, flinging himself into the first available room; the kitchen.

* * *

Stood slaving over a fire lit, luke warm stove, Mama Benjamin turned to spy the Game. "Are you ok, honey?" she questioned Motherly, seeing Hunter facing the door.

"Yeah, just fine." he nodded, delving his hands deep into his trouser pockets, strolling a little closer to Mama. "What are you making?"

"I really don't know what to do," she frowned, shuffling some of the coal from side to side with the only poker. "This damn stove is taking ages to heat up."

"Have you got much food in your bag?" Hunter pointed at the rather large satchel that she kept with her at all times.

"Sure, go ahead and look!" she signalled, still preoccupied with the stove.

Triple H became wide eyed as soon as he saw all of the goodies in her bad; all fresh ingredients, kept fresh with several cool boxes and blocks. "I only like to feed Shelton on the best food - that's how he is so big and strong!" she smiled affectionately.

A sadistic smirk crept over the face of Hunter. "Say, I see you've got a lot of fresh chicken in here!"

"That's one of Shelton's favourite foods you know!"

"You know, your little Edge-poo _loves_ chicken."

"Does he?" Mama gasped happily.

"Oh yeah, he's very easy to cook for is the Rated R Superstar! But, do you know what his all time favourite food is?" Hunter wrapped his arm around Mama's shoulders.

"No?"

"Chicken curry - the spicier the better, just like his lady friends!"

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect! I've got plenty of rice and peppers! I can easily rustle up some sauce! But, what about you? Do _you_ like curry?"

Hunter's grin became cheesier yet brighter "Oh yes, I love curry!"

"Does everyone else?"

"As far as I know - except for Shawn...he can't _stand_ spicy foods, curry, huh, he _detests_ it!"

"Well, who cares about Shawn anyway." Mama mumbled, forcing her way out of Hunter's lock and delving deep into her bag. "Tell all of your friends that their food will be with them in the hour. Oh, yeah, but don't spoil the surprise...I know Edge likes surprises!" Mama beamed, puffing up her hair to continue her cooking.

"Oh don't worry; Mama's the word!" Hunter winked to Mrs. Benjamin, tapping the side of his nose.

But do the right people like what Mama's cooking?

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

Randy and Carlito's drinking spree goes a step too far. Plus, has Edge bitten off more than he can chew?

Check back for more, soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Ooooppps, my bad!

Walking confidently from the kitchen, Hunter couldn't help but smile to himself. Rubbing his hands together, he casually waltzed into the living quarters, taking a seat on the sofa next to his best friend.

"What are you so happy about?" Shawn spied.

"Oh nothing, let's just say the majority of us are gonna get fed well this morning!"

Shawn shrugged. "Ok."

"Hey, what happened to Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Duh?" Hunter questioned.

"Who Carlito and Randy? They were on about getting more alcohol or something and then shaving Carlito of his pussy." Kurt chimed in.

"Man, it's days like this it makes me glad that I'm tee-total!" Hunter chuckled.

Dancing back into the living room, Orton and Mr Cool had managed to obtain some more of their favourite beverages.

"So...Hunter," Randy slurred "Are you ready?"

"What do you mean 'are you ready'?"

"Are you ready to break it down with the Legend Killer?" he pouted, crotch chopping manically at his former mentor.

"You know, times like this also prove to me that Evolution has stopped completely and is going in the opposite direction!" Hunter joked, trying to cover up his uneasiness.

"What...c'mon man..." Randy strained his voice, chucking another dose of Vodka to the back of his throat, jeering at the fire burning in his mouth. "There's nothing to be ashamed of! Same sex relationships are soooo...sooooooooo much easier than they were back in the day!"

"What!" Hunter stood to his feet in utter shock "I don't fancy you! I'm a married man with a beautiful daughter!"

"Oh yeah...how could I forget? The only reason you are with...with that slag is coz you want glory a-and belts, lots of belts!" Orton let the drink do the talking for him.

Nostrils flaring, Hunter laid a huge slap against the side of Randy's face. "You bastard!" he snarled, watching the Legend Killer stumble to the ground.

Picking himself from the floor, Randy shook off the lasting effects of the slap. "Urgh." he muttered. "You made me spill my drink!"

"Why don't you lick it off the floor if you are that desperate?" Kurt nonchalantly spoke, carelessly flicking through one of Mama Benjamin's 'Home Cookery' Magazines.

"Wow...it's a bald...b...bald angel!" Randy giggled to himself, falling to the floor and sticking his tongue out, foolishly considering Angle's advice.

"NO!" Shawn yelled, leaping from the sofa to hoist Randy up "You don't know what's been on the carpet before now!"

"More of a reason for him to lick it!" Edge gleamed his arrogant smile, French kissing Lita.

"Lord help us!" Shawn mumbled to himself, running a hand through his blonde locks.

Carlito and Randy, by this time, barely remembered just where they were, let alone what they were drinking! Both collapsing on the floor in laughter, they both continued to guzzle Vodka, much to the distaste of Shawn, Kurt and Hunter.

"Just where are you getting this stuff from?" Kurt questioned.

"The base..ment!" Carlito uttered "Dat's cool down there!"

"We...we...we are nearly out, bro!" Randy spoke, eventually completing his sentence.

"Dat's no cool! Dat's no cool! Dat's no cool!" Carlito chanted, wobbly getting to his feet.

"We ought..." Randy began, getting to his feet with the help of the chair arm.

Abruptly, the Legend Killer turned a nasty shade of green. Puffing his cheeks out, he took one hand to clutch his stomach as the other covered his mouth.

"Tell me he's not going to be sick!" Shelton shook his head.

"I'd like to say no but I'd be lying." Shawn answered.

"Do you think he ought to go to the bathroom or something?" Hunter suggested, pulling an uneasy face.

"Too late." Kurt squirmed, closing his eyes tightly on the puke coming from Randy's mouth.

A few moments of stomach churning noises passed...

"Ummm, Carlito, you may want to take your shoes off!" Edge advised, peering down to the floor.

"Dat...dat's no cool Randy!" Carlito sneered, trying his best to remove his shoes without any, ummm, accidents.

As all eight wrestlers sat staring at the liquid mass on the carpet, there was only one question on every bodies minds;

"Is anyone actually gonna clear that up?" Kurt addressed the situation.

"Well, I...ca...can't!" Randy stammered, still holding his abs firmly "I was the person being ill!"

"That's more of a reason for you to clear it up!" Triple H knocked his arm.

"Ha, no way am I doing it!" Edge chimed in "That's woman's work!" he joked, massaging Lita's biceps.

"Well, I dunno why everyone's looking at Lita then!" Hunter mocked, Lita's face turning awfully sour.

Before Edge could stick up for his girlfriend, Mama Benjamin came into the room, complete with a wooden spoon.

"Hi everyone...oh my, who was ill?"

"That would be me!" Randy shut his eyes tightly, still looking a little worse for wear.

"Are you ok now?"

"Just swell!" he responded half heartedly, still tipsy.

"Great! The curry's nearly ready, my Edge's favourite!" she grinned, stroking Edge's well defined chin bone. "I'll bring it all out in a few minutes!" she added, strolling back into the kitchen. "I've done it nice and spicy...just how you like it!"

Edge's face turned from cocky to damn near ill! "I...I hate curry!" he stared at Lita, wide eyed and confused as to where Mrs. Benjamin even considered that he loved spicy foods.

"Really?" Hunter pretended to be shocked "Oooppps, my bad!"

"You?" Edge rose, hardly containing his anger.

"Oh yes, you see, Mama had to cook something and that's the only thing that she could cook. She really wanted to please you, really she did. I just happened to hint to her that you had cravings for spicy food...just how you like your women!"

"You piss head!" Edge snarled.

"Oh, don't worry, it is chicken! I thought it would be a nice change to pork!" Hunter chocked back laughter, winking over at Lita.

Before Edge could retaliate, Mama sauntered back into the living room, carefully handling a massive plate piled with curry!

"Here you go Edge, baby." She started, handing him the plate "I thought I'd give you yours first...it'll give you energy for later!" she cooed, ambling back into the kitchen to serve everyone else.

"Come on Edge, get started!" Shawn urged.

"After all, what are you waiting for, Edgey-poo!" Hunter mimicked.

"I've had enough of you!" Edge spat, handing Lita his plate "DX is the crapest faction alive!"

"Oh no, that winds getting up again!" the King of Kings mocked, him and his best friend turning away for the Rated R Superstar.

Edge, stomping back to his seat, retook the plate and glared at it in a lot less than amusement. Cursing to himself he knew there was no point in arguing. Hesitantly taking tiny portions onto his folk, he made the best of the only meal he had had in over fifteen hours.

But does everyone enjoy their curry?

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'...

Can everyone stomach Mama Benjamin's cooking? How is the snow looking in the cold light of morning?

Check back for more, soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Rants and slurs!

Handing Shawn a plate of curry, Mama sneered at him and hurried back into the kitchen.

As you can guess, the Heartbreak Kid was the final person to get their meal. Looking at the miniscule portion on his plate, Shawn shrugged to himself, grateful that he was at least getting a little something to eat.

"How's it going, Edgey-poo?" Hunter mocked, shovelling the warm food into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck you!" Edge snarled, continuing to pick about between the fiery sauce, trying to only eat some of the plain rice.

"I think your Mom's a wonderful cook!" the Cerebral Assassin continued to praise, peering over at a gobbling Shelton "This curry's perfect! Nice and spicy!"

"Yeah, just the way I like 'em!" HBK joined in.

Slamming his plate down on the nearest table, Edge rose to his feet abruptly. Tearing his hair out from the roots, his eyes became possessed. "These past few days have been nothing but torture, nothing but torture!" he persisted in yanking at his blonde locks. "First of all, I have to stay in a mangy house, surrounded by some of the most stupid, pathetic people I've ever met in my life!"

"Oh come on," Hunter interrupted "Orton's not that stupid or pathetic!"

"Ha ha Mr Funny Guy!" Edge continued his insane rant. "Secondly, my phone has no signal so, even if I wanted more entertainment I couldn't get any! Thirdly, I get so desperate that I shag a middle aged fatty who I could easily have drowned under! The same obese bitch cooks me a food that I can't stand! URGH I HATE THIS!" Edge screamed, unaware of who came out of the kitchen...

"Ummm, is everything ok?" Mrs Benjamin spoke, her eyes downcast.

"Yes. Thank you, Mama." Shelton responded, getting up to kiss his Mum on the cheek. "I'll take my plate out." he replied, as if he was still at home in South Carolina.

* * *

Following her son back into the kitchen, the entire living room looked at Edge in shock. Carlito - who was still pissed - started to laugh directly at a less than amused Edge. Randy, on the other hand, was collapsed on the couch once again, dropping the hardly touched curry on the floor. 

"Urgh, I don't feel so good!" he moaned, tightening the grip on his stomach.

"Serves you right!" Hunter unsympathetically replied. "That's what happens when you drink yourself silly."

"Car...Carlito drinks himself pretty! Now, dat's cool!" the serial apple eater piped up.

Shelton returned to the living room, daylight beginning to commence. His Mama slowly but surely followed behind him.

"Ummm, can I get anyone a drink?" she muttered.

"GIN!" Carlito yelped, springing to his feet.

"I think you've had too much anyway my dear!" Mrs Benjamin smiled lightly. "Hot chocolate?"

Many of the wrestlers nodded in thanks, including Edge. Watching helplessly as Mama went back into the kitchen, Triple H felt guilt wash over him. Taking Shelton to the other side of the room, he asked whether his Mama was alright.

"She's a little hurt. She'll be ok." Shelton spoke, wondering back into the living room. Hunter, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin, made his way into the dining area to make things right again...well, in his own fashion!

"Mrs Benjamin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get so far out of hand." he sincerely apologised.

"It's ok. Looks like I should have listened to my son, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a bright kid. Say, ummm, if you want I'm sure we could have a little fun with Edge, you know, to even the odds..."

"No, ha, thanks Hunter but, I don't wanna cause a fuss." Mama grinned gingerly, turning her attentions back to the boiling water in the stove.

Triple H, with a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes ignored Mama's pleads. "Do you want me to sort the milk and coca out?"

"If you wouldn't mind." she mumbled, "Everyone wants one except for you, Randy, Carlito and...Shawn." she sorrowfully said on the mention of the Heartbreak Kid.

"Sure."

Taking a peek in Mama's satchel, Hunter shuffled around a bit.

"You don't mind if I go and use the ladies, do you?"

"No I don't." Hunter stopped in his tracks, waiting for Mama to leave for a few moments before continuing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shawn and Kurt decided it would be a good time to inspect the snow situation... 

"My gosh, look, we won't be able to get out of the door!" Shawn gasped, peering through the letter box.

Jabbing a finger through the hole, Kurt mimicked Shawn's comment. "Man, it's so thick!"

"We could be here for days...weeks...months...years!" the Showstoppa' cried, falling to his knees dramatically.

"Well, you'd better start praying to the big guy upstairs that we aren't because I swear if we are, not all of us will make it through!" Edge stood, his surly comments hitting the cold air.

"Coca!" Hunter yelled, bringing through a few cups at a time "Shelton, Kurt here you go...I'll get yours in a sec!" he gestured to Edge and Lita.

"Thank God that someone's doing something useful!" Lita mouthed to Edge, licking his tongue seductively.

Strolling back into the room with a little spring in his step, Hunter approached the love birds carefully. Handing them each their mug, he went and looked out of the window with Shawn and Kurt.

"This weather had better ease up...Steph will be wondering what's happened!"

"When is she coming back to work?" Kurt questioned, questioning the new parent.

"In a few months. We did want a couple of weeks away from the business - apart from Raw - just to get adjusted and we'll take it from there."

"How is baby Aurora anyway?" Shawn asked.

"As beautiful as ever." Hunter beamed at the mere mention of his first born.

Turning to face the living quarters, Shawn spied Randy on the sofa again. "Do you think he's ok?"

"Just a bit drunk, that's all." Kurt replied in between sips of the warm beverage.

"He looks really pale that's all..."

"Not as pale as Edge will in a few minutes..." Hunter giggled to himself.

"What have you done?" Shawn inquired.

"Nothing." Hunter smirked evilly to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Hunter." Shawn sternly spoke.

The King of Kings knew that he couldn't escape Shawn's questioning now he'd used 'the voice' as he referred to it as.

"Fine, I just spiked his drink a little that's all, nothing to serious."

Before Shawn and Kurt could ever ask what he'd put in the drink, suddenly, a chocking sound came from the living room. As the three men dashed back in to find out what was going on, Edge had a firm grasp around his throat, his face turning a nasty shade of red.

As he continued to try and catch his breath, Lita sat beside him on the floor where he lay.

"Isn't anyone gonna help me?" she pleaded, caressing his cheeks.

"Nope!" All of the other wrestlers replied, continuing with what they were doing.

But just what _did _Hunter put in Edge's drink?

* * *

Next time in 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'... 

How much longer will the gang be stuck there for? Do Edge and Hunter come to blows?

Check back for more, soon!


	12. Chapter 12: We've been set up!

"You bastard!" Lita snarled, tugging on Hunter's shirt, making him face her. "What the hell have you put in his drink?"

"Well, that would be telling now wouldn't it? After all, not _all_ of us around here kiss and tell!" Triple H mocked, turning back to peer out of the window with his friends.

"You listen to me!" the flame haired diva stood in front of him, more than a little pissed off. "If anything happens to my Edge..."

"_Your_ Edge? Wow, he's owned!" Hunter joked.

"Hunter." Shawn sternly implored, making the King of Kings turn to face him.

The Game knew that Lita wasn't the only one looking for answers; Shawn and Kurt were waiting for an explanation too.

"Fine." he sighed, pulling his hair away from his face. "Chilli powder..."

"Is that it?" the Queen of Extreme continued to ask, placing her hands on her hips.

"And...salt."

"What else?" the 1996 Olympic Gold Medallist inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

"Maybe...a little hot sauce...only a few drops, I swear!"

"Thank you!" Lita glared, returning to the side of her lover.

The Heartbreak Kid and the Wrestling Machine were still stood directly in front of the Cerebral Assassin.

"What!"

"Nothing, it was a good prank!" Shawn whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, nice one!" Kurt agreed, slapping Hunter on the side of the arm, strolling back into the living room.

Lita was still knelt on the floor, trying to make Edge sit up. He was still coughing and chocking a bit, his usually pale face turning a fire engine shade of red.

Mrs Benjamin - who had only just finished her business in the ladies room - came waddling down stairs. Upon seeing Edge, she shrugged a little, not at all concerned.

"Shawn...ummm, can I speak to you for a moment. Please?" she questioned.

"Sure." HBK nodded, following the Raw valet into the kitchen area, closing the door behind him.

"Shawn, I think I should apologise..." she began only to be interrupted by the Heartbreak Kid.

"I understand. I know what happened and I'm sorry that you got hurt." he regretted, referring to Mama's small obsession at the start. "I am also sorry that you and Edge, well, got together..."

"Yeah, me too." Mama semi laughed, half in embarrassment and half in sorrow.

"Well, maybe we should go and see if Edge is ok." Shawn decided, holding the door open for Mama Benjamin.

By the time they made their way back into the living space, Edge was stood on his feet, still clutching his throat, signalling for Lita to go and get him a drink of water.

"You...Bastard!" he spluttered in between coughs.

"What's the matter, Edge? I was only having a little fun with you!"

"More like...taking ad-advantage!" he chocked, gulping the water Lita had returned with.

"Oh yeah, just like you did with Mama Benjamin!" Triple H retaliated, both men now face to face.

"Take it easy guys, everyone's even now, right?" Kurt interjected.

"Not quite!" Shelton piped up, stomping his way through the men before him. "Edge, if you think for one second I'm gonna let sleeping dogs lie then you are wrong. Very, _very_ wrong!" Shelton promised, cracking his knuckles.

"What? _You_ are gonna beat _me_ up? Huh, please! You know what, I'm a two time WWE Champion and the ladies adore me! They can't get enough of me!" Edge egotistically stated. "What are you? Some little pip-squeak that couldn't beat me if I had been knocked down cold for half an hour! You're path..."

Shelton had had enough. Swinging right and left fists at Edges face, the two men rolled around on the floor, each exchanging blows. As Lita and Mama attempted to detach the two men, they simply couldn't hold them back.

Eventually, with a little help from the other wrestlers in the room (except for Orton who was still passed out on the couch), they managed to drag them apart, their faces bloody and bruised. Shelton, who was still struggling against the grip of Kurt and Mama, managed to get from their grasp, once again attacking Edge.

In the mists of the battle, a knock came at the door.

"What on earth?" Shawn muttered to himself, strolling over to the door. He was shocked as to what he discovered.

"You bastard!" Shelton yelled, being dragged away by Kurt and Triple H. "That's the last time you _ever_ talk smack about my Mama!"

"SHELTON!" Mama exclaimed. "What have I told you about using language like that?"

As Shelton looked to the floor in disappointment, Edge stuck his tongue out at Shelton. As both men were let free, Mama spied Edge up and down, wondering over to him before speaking to her son. "You know, Shelt?"

"What Mama?"

"You missed a spot!" She cried, slapping Edge hard on the cheek, grinning to herself as he stumbled to the ground. "Don't you **EVER** come near me again, you understand!"

"Ye-yes, Madam!" Edge cowered, still trying to regain his composure.

As Shawn came back into the room, he looked wide eyed yet very confused.

"What's up?" Triple H questioned.

"We've been set up..."

"What!" Kurt uttered.

"SURPRISE!" The familiar voice shouted, the man power walking into the room.

"What the hell?" Hunter cursed. "Vince McMahon!"

"Yes, indeed, that's right Triple H - Mr McMahon!" Vince crowed, followed by a couple of camera men.

"You'd better start talking 'Vince'!" Hunter warned, getting close to his face.

"Now, now Son-In-Law, there is no need to be like that!" he continued, taking a seat in the living room. "You'd all better take a seat. And, ummm, Edge, I know you like being on the floor and all of that but you can't do while I'm in your presence!"

Everyone looked at each other in amazement; how could this be a set up?

"Go on, we're waiting!" Kurt urged.

"You wanna know why you're all here, huh? Cooped up in this old, worn down mansion over night?"

"It would be nice!" Shawn muttered, rapidly losing what little patients he had left.

"It's like this. There's to be a celebrity edition of America's Funniest Home Video's and I thought that it would be great if..."

"What? You could get us all in on it, arguing, tearing each other limb to limb while sharing a damn bed?" Hunter piped up, a little angered to say the least.

"I thought you _liked_ sharing a bed with Shawn!" Edge disrupted Hunter, who was glaring at him in a pissed off manner.

"Yes, that's the long and short of it."

"You mean, you took the gas out of mine and Randy's car?" a now sobering up Carlito questioned, tossing an apple in the air, taking steps to the oldest McMahon.

"Yes, I did in deed, with a small amount of help from the product of my very own semen, my son Shane!"

"Dat...dat's no cool!" Carlito sneered, taking a bite out of the bruised apple.

"If you spit that thing at me Mister...YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince warned, turning a nasty shade of purple in the act.

"Wait just a second!" Shawn stood to his feet, staring out of the window. "Where has all of the snow gone? How did it get here in the first place?"

"C'mon Shawn, I thought you could have worked that out!" Vince gleamed to himself. "I didn't just get a snow machine and squirted it over the whole USA!"

"I wouldn't have put it past you!" the Game mumbled.

"I called a good old friend of mine to help me with it...Satan!"

"Satan!" Shelton appeared confused.

"Well, if 'The Heartbreak Kid' gets God, it's only fair that I, Mr McMahon, get the Devil himself, huh?"

"Hang on a sec, I thought the power was out for the whole night?" Kurt inquired. "There wouldn't be any power to film us!"

"Long life batteries are a wonderful creation!" Vince grinned. "And so is night time vision!"

"But I couldn't get a phone signal!" Edge spoke.

"No, you can't do in heavy snow!" Vince leered.

As the wrestlers and women gazed blankly at each other, Vince stood to leave.

"I guess that means we're even, huh, D Generation X?" Vince smirked to himself, remembering how DX and the nWo nearly destroyed him just a few months ago.

"Never, and that's a promise!" Hunter snarled, standing nose to nose to his boss.

"So, we're free to go?" Shelton called.

"What d'ya mean, 'are we free to go'? Of course we can! I'm not sitting in this funk hole any longer!" Triple H demanded.

"Yes indeed Shelton, you are free to go!" Vince peered over Hunter's shoulder, before turning his attentions back to him. "I'll see you at Raw!" he guaranteed, power walking his way back to the limo before having his chauffeur drive away.

"YAHOO!" Shelton and Carlito high fived, dashing up the stairs to collect their luggage, closely followed by Edge and Lita.

"After all that..." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you ready to go, Mama?" Shelton questioned, standing near the front door of the mansion.

"Yes, Son. Bye!" she spoke to Shawn, Kurt and Hunter. "And thank you...for everything!"

"Anytime Mama!" Shawn winked to the middle aged woman, observing her as she left with her son and Mr Cool in toe.

Edge and Lita, on the other hand, took their luggage and stormed from the mansion without so much as a goodbye, leaving the King of Kings, the Showstoppa', the Olympic Gold Medallist and the Legend Killer all in the room.

"I don't believe that..." Kurt repeated.

"Come on, let's just get out of here!" Shawn decided, the three men retrieving their bags, blowing all of the candles out and checking to make sure everything is in tip top condition.

"I still wonder whose place this is?" Kurt said, gazing around the vast hall.

"Guess we'll never know." Shawn shrugged.

As the three buddy's approached the door, they all inspected the sofa; Randy Orton was still fast asleep, or more like past out, from his and Carlito's binge drinking.

"Guess Carlito can handle his drink a little better!" Kurt chuckled.

"Do you think we ought to wake him up?" Shawn inquired.

"Nah, come on, we've got planes to catch!" Hunter menacingly beamed, him and his mates returning to their rented car before driving to the nearest air port.

Five hours later...

Randy awoke with a start. 'Where is everyone?' he mused, the piercing day light present in the room now. "Guys? How come there is no snow anymore?" he questioned thin air, spying the view from the window in shock. "Anyone..." he gulped, searching manically around the house.

Well, that's the end of 'Things That Go Bump In The Night!'.

Thank you to everyone who read and especially to those of you who took the time to review it, you know who you are!

I am thinking of writing a sequel to this which should be up shortly if you guys want it…again, it would be a D Generation X vs McMahon saga!

Thank you once again, please let me know of your final thoughts to the story!


End file.
